Kingdom Hearts: Mask of Light
by Onethirteen113
Summary: Continuing on his quest for Kairi, Sora meets two matoran who are on a quest of their own, Find the seventh toa. The three team up to help each other on their quests. (Continues from Kingdom Hearts: Dying of the Light, though you don't have to read it to understand whats going on)
1. Welcome to the island of Mata Nui

(Continues from Kingdom Hearts: Dying of the Light, but you don't have to read it to understand whats going on.)

After crossing through the portal, Sora finds himself in what looked to be a deep jungle. It looked like any other Jungle until Sora noticed a bird fly up onto a nearby tree. The strange thing was, the bird looked mechanical.

"Uh oh. Am I still on Necro world?" Sora asks himself. "Wait, if I'm still on Necro world, then my appearance eance wouldn't've changed." He thinks out loud.

Sora quickly finds a small puddle of water and looks at his reflection. His appearance did indeed change from being a transformer, though it wasn't like it normally was. He was still a robot, though this time he was significantly shorter than he usually was. His colour scheme strayed from his normal silver and black with a little bit of red, and was instead green and light blue. The most peculiar thing about his new appearance was the weird mask on his face. Though he didn't know it, this was a kanohi Zatth. (Kongu mahri's mask)

"Woah!" Sora exclaims at his new appearance. "Do I just have a thing for robots today?" Sora asks himself. No matter, Sora was used to the cycle now. Search for Kairi in this world while making new friends and helping along the way if the last two worlds had taught him anything. Once Sora gets to his feet, he spies two more robots similar build to him, riding on a giant mechanical crab. The first robots was red and yellow with a kinda curvy mask while the other was red and blue with a more sort of squared off mask. They apparently hadn't noticed him yet as they continued their conversation.

"Ah! I hate the jungle." Red and blue said. "Its all stick and filled with-" He squashes a mosquito that landed on his arm. "- bugs."

"How can you say that?" Red and yellow asks. "Its incredible! Is there any place on Mata Nui that you do feel at home?"

"I don't complain about Ta-koro." Red and blue answers.

"But you wonder off every chance you get, looking for stories. What about your story?" Red and yellow asks.

"I don't have a story." Red and blue responds.

"Only because you can't stand still long enough to make one. We all have a destiny you know." Red and yellow argues.

"You know me. Always different." Red and blue responds. It is then that they notice Sora. "Oh, uh, Hey!"

"Hi!" Sora runs up to them.

"Are you lost? First time a Le-matoran's ever been lost in the jungle." Red and yellow asks.

"Kind of. Uh, I'm Sora." Sora introduces.

"I'm Jaller. The captain of the guard in Ta-koro." Red and yellow introduces. 'Captain of the guard huh?' Sora thinks. 'Kind of like Goofy.'

"And, uh, I'm Takua. The chronicler." Red and blue introduces. "We're looking for the seventh toa. Are you him?"

"Uh I don't know anything about a toa so I don't think so." Sora responds.

"Wha? You've never heard of a toa? What rock have you been living under? Must be deeper than Onu-koro." Jaller asks.

"Wait. Do you remember anything about the toa, the Makuata, or the villages and the turaga?" Takua asks.

"Uh... I'm not familiar with those." Sora responds. Jaller can only give him a weird look until Takua whispers into his ear.

"He must have lost his memory, like I did at the beach." Takua whispers to him. "We should help him."

"Very well." Jaller agrees. "Hey, did you wanna come with us on our quest?"

"Quest? Is it to find this seventh toa you mentioned?" Sora asks.

"Yeah. On the way, we can explain somethings to you to help you." Takua offers. "I'm sure Pukku souldn't mind a third passenger, isn't that right girl." He pats the crab apparently named Pukku, who chirps in response.

"Sure. Thank you." Sora thanks as he hops aboard, right behind Jaller and Takua. The crab then continues on its way.

"So you mentioned you don't know about the toa." Takua starts. "Well, a toa is basically a taller version of us matoran. There are one for each element: Fire, water, air, ice, earth, and stone. They protect us from the Makuta. The brother of the great spirit Mata nui. He lives to spread his shadows upon us and enslave us."

"Yeah, and we would have been history if the toa hadn't shown up." Jaller adds. "They helped us fight the Rahi and the bohrok, the evil beasts of the Makuta."

"That probably also answered what the Makuta is. Any other questions?" Takua asks.

"Yeah, who is Mata Nui?" Sora asks. The two other matoran look at each other before turning back to Sora.

"Mata Nui is the great spirit. The one who gave us the three virtues. Unity, duty, and destiny." Takua explains. "In honer of this, we named this island after him. unfortunately, the Makuta cast a spell on him thats put him into a deep sleep. It is the toa's destiny to defeat the Makuta and awaken Mata Nui."

"And this seventh toa will help? How do you know where to find him?" Sora asks.

"Vakama told us his mask will guide us." Takua says, taking out the mask of light to show him.

"Who is Vakama? Is he a friend?" Sora asks.

"Vakama is a turaga. The leader of our village of Ta-koro. Just like there are six toa, there are six villages each with their own turaga." Jaller explains.

"Each village has a different culture too. You learn about these things when you visit often." Takua comments. Before the conversation can continue further, a loud roar catches the attention of Sora and the two matoran to a large mechanical bear. Takua and Jaller scream as the bear charges. Sora quickly summons Kingdom Key and smacks it back, stunning it for a bit.

"Keep em busy." Jaller shouts as he begins climbing a nearby tree. Takua is to overwhelmed to respond to Jaller. The bear swipes at Sora only for him to guard against it.

"What are you doing?" Takua finally asks.

"Toa Tahu always does this." Jaller says before leaping into the bears back. It then stops attacking Sora and focuses all its attention unto removing Jaller by trying to shake him off. It does this until some vines shoot out of no where and tie it up before lifting it into the air. Then a tall, green, robot swoops in.

"Friend of yours?" Sora asks Takua.

"Yeah. Thats Lewa. Toa of air." Takua answers.

"Mata Nui! Where did you learn to bear fight like that little one?" Lewa asks Jaller.

"Ugh... right here. Just now." Jaller weakly replies.

"Well, I'd say, your a natural brave fire spitter." Lewa replies. Jaller sighs.

"Better finish what I started." He then takes out a short sword and moves in to kill the bear until Lewa stops him.

"Now, now. Whats that for?" He asks. "You and ash-bear got no wrong coral? She just doin her duty. If this was your home realm, you'd be doing the same." Lewa then lets down the bear. "Go now, sister bear." The bear then walks away from the group. Lewa then notices the unfamiliar face. "I don't believe we've talked- met have we?" He asks Sora.

"No. I'm Sora." Sora introduces. "Your Lewa right?"

"You'd be right. Ha ha." Lewa cheerfully says. "Anyway, word is deep wood, you seek the seventh toa."

"He seeks. I follow. He's the harold, I'm just his biographer." Takua says before realizing he left out Sora. He then thinks back to that weird weapon he summoned to defend himself and Pukku. "Oh, and he's our back up." he points to Sora.

"If toa Lewa helped on your search, might he be a spirit lift?" Lewa asks. The three look to each other.

"You with us?" Takua asks.

"It would be nice to have more company." Sora comments.

"We would be honoured to have you walk with us." Jaller voices their final decision.

"Walk, ha! Not never. If you ride with me, there'll be no foot-walking just air-flying!" Lewa exclaims. Lewa the whistles and a giant mechanical bird comes down to him. Ever wond-fly a guko bird?" He asks.

"I've been a second, but I've never actually flown one myself." Takua answers.

"Then todays for quick-learning!" Lewa exclaims before picking up the three and putting them atop the bird. "Stay sharp, and follow well." Lewa says as he takes out two katanas and uses them as wings to fly off.

"Sorry Pukku, no room." Takua says as the left behind crab. "Go on home." The three fly of with Lewa, towards the next step in their adventure.


	2. Ko-wahi

The three followed Lewa through the dense jungle. It was easy to tell, it would take a lot longer to make the same progress they just made on foot. The group make their way up a steep ledge until their gukko bird crashes upon reaching the top, throwing the three matoran off of it into the snow. Upon recovery, the four hear what sounded like drums.

"What is that sound?" Sora asks Lewa.

"They are the drums of Le-koro. It is how we communicate to each other from far away. Now, listen well." Lewa answers as everyone listens to the drums. As they go one Lewa informs. "They bring u-sorry bad story." They then let the drums play in their entirety. "Your village has fallen to... Rahkshi! The Makuta's sons!"

"My village. In trouble?" Jaller worriedly realizes. "I should have been there. I must return."

"Sorry fire spitter. Past late to help now. The mask most needs you." Lewa says.

"Sora will continue in my place." Jaller shoves the mask unto Sora.

"But... didn't the mask choose you to bring it to the seventh toa?" Sora asks.

"No it chose Takua. In fact why am I giving it to you." Jaller then shoves it to Takua.

"Uh uh, no way. You accepted this duty." Takua argues.

"I accepted your duty." Jaller shouts.

"Stop. What is this duty coral? We all have a duty to Mata Nui. No time to in-fight." Lewa advises. "I must go, be with the toa. But then I will go to your village Jaller. Heart-promise." He promises.

"I..." Jaller looks up to Lewa before looking away. "I can't thank you enough toa." Lewa the jumps off of the cliff, using his katanas to glide away.

"Well, I guess we're going through Ko-wahi." Takua signifies it is time to get going. Jaller is silent through the journey as he leads on. His mind is probably off thinking about his village. Sora moves up to him in an attempt to talk to him and maybe cheer him up.

"I'm sorry about your village." Sora apologizes.

"Thanks. Its just. I should have been there to help with the defense. Its just... Tahu's a great toa and a really good friend, he just can't do everything himself. Thats where myself and the Ta-koronan guard came in. We covered his blind spots if you would call it that. I should have been there to lead them. Maybe then it wouldn't have gotten destroyed." Jaller sadly explains.

"Hey. I'm sure there's nothing you could have done. I... lost my home one time..." Sora begins to explain.

"Your home?" Jaller asks. How could he remember his home if he had amnesia? Maybe Takua was wrong with his assumption.

"Yeah, you see, I come from an island far away from here." Sora explains.

"Another island? I thought Mata Nui was the only island to exist." Jaller silently exclaims. "Then again, we haven't explored outwards much."

"Yeah. I come from an island called Destiny Islands." Sora says. "Except, around a year ago it fell into darkness and I was separated from my friends, Riku and Kairi."

"Fell into darkness? The Makuta was there?" Jaller asks.

"In a way." Sora says. "Thing is, my island was destroyed and I was separated and even though I wanted to go back, I had an important mission to do."

"Oh? What was that?" Jaller asks.

"Uh... I had to use this to help other islands." Sora explains before summoning his keyblade.

"Woah! We never had anything like that in the Ta-koro guard!" Jaller exclaims.

"This is the keyblade. It can help with the darkness." Sora explains.

"Oh, yeah? Help in what way?" Jaller asks.

"They are the only weapon that can destroy a dark creature called a heartless." Sora explains.

"Never heard of them. Could they be connected to the rahkshi? I never heard of them either until Lewa mentioned it." Jaller asks. Sora thought over it.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure."

"So why are you on this island anyway?" Jaller asks.

"I'm here to search for one of my friends." Sora says.

"One of them?" Jaller asks.

"Yeah. You see, my island was restored and I found both my friends. But very recently, I lost Kairi again so I'm on a quest to find her." Sora explains.

"Well I hope you find her." Jaller says.

"Jaller! Sora!" Takua cries out. The two turn to find Takua is not there. Instead, all that is there is white.

"Takua!" Jaller cries out. Takua then appears through the snow storm.

"Next time you might wanna pay attention to the whole group." Takua says.

"Sorry." Jaller sheepishly replies as he rubs the back of his head.

"Did you at least keep us on track?" Takua asks. In response, Jaller points the mask and it shines brightly indicating that they were indeed heading the right way. The three then press on.

"Does something here look familiar?" Takua asks, think Jaller was just leading them in a circle.

"Well maybe our path would straighter if the real herald had the mask." Jaller complains.

"The real herald HAS the mask." Takua argues. "I couldn't find water if I fell out of a canoe."

'These guys argue more than Riku and I have ever argued.' Sora thinks.

"Well, what do you think I can find." Jaller asks. As if the universe heard Jaller, he bumps into something making him stumble back onto Takua. What he bumped into can now be seen clearer. It was some giant mechanical bug looking thing.

"Bohrok!" They both exclaim. The pair then notice it is unmoving.

"Frozen? Who could do this to them?" Jaller asks. The universe head again as foot steps could be heard approaching them. The snow storm immediately parts to reveal a robot with the same build as Lewa. Except he is white, has a different mask and a douple sided sword and shield instead of twin katanas. This must be another toa, Sora thinks.

"Kopaka!" Jaller exclaims. "Toa of ice. How did you find us?"

"It was you who was following me." Kopaka answers in a completely disinterested tone.

"We were?" Jaller asks. Then without a word, Kopaka turns to leave.

"We didn't mean to!" Takua hastily explains. "We were lost."

"We're on a mission. I suppose you've heard of it." Jaller says as the group runs after him.

"No." Kopaka flatly states.

"Well, we've been sent to find the seventh toa." Jaller explains. "You see, Takua here was in the tunnel were the lava break is. Where he's not supposed to be by the way..."


	3. Battle on the Ice

Once Takua and Jaller finish telling the whole story, somewhat filling in the blanks for Sora, and getting Kopaka up to speed, the four walk through the snow in complete silence. They travel until they come across what looked to be a village.

"Ah, Ko-koro." Kopaka happily sighs. Using his mask of x-ray vision, he gets a closer look at the village to discover it is abandoned. "No." He whispers. A bright light then shines from inside the village, Kopaka then pushes the three matoran out of the way before an energy blast hit them.

The four run away from the source until Kopaka orders. "Stop!" The group had almost ran off a cliff. The group then hears a hissing sound and turns to find three snake like creatures with arms and legs carrying some sort of staff.

To make matters worse, several neo-shadow, blizzard plant, and ice cube heartless appear along side them.

"What are those?" Takua exclaims.

"More servants of Makuta?" Jaller suggests.

"Heartless." Sora answers. Kopaka then drop his shield to the ground.

"Go!" He says, wanting them to use his shield as a sled to escape.

"The captain of the guard never runs awa-" Jaller can't finish his sentence as Takua pushes him unto the shield and down the hill before another energy blast hits them.

"Go! Down the hill! If you hurry you can catch up with them." Kopaka demands before splitting his double sided sword into two individual swords.

"No, you'll need help and I know how to deal with the heartless." Sora argues.

"I can't fight this many enemy's and look after you." Kopaka states.

"Don't worry, I can look after my self." Sora says as he summons Kingdom Key. Kopaka didn't know why, but he felt assured that Sora wouldn't get himself killed.

"Very well." Kopaka readies himself to fight. Sora then switches his keychain for the one Drift gave him. His keyblade then changes to look more like a golden futuristic key (It looks like the key to Vector Sigma if your a transformers fan). This keyblade was named Sigma Matrix. Kopaka charges at the Rahkshi, deflecting their oncoming blows and then attacking back with his own, only to be deflected and have the whole process repeat itself.

Meanwhile Sora activates his shotlock and locks onto as many heartless as he can before letting her rip. Twenty energy blasts are sent towards twenty heartless. Each one struck turned into solid metal, making defeating them much easier when they couldn't move or fight back. The blue rahkshi seems to get bored with fighting Kopaka and decides to try to have a go at Sora. He moves in for an overhead attack which Sora easily dodges and counter attacks. Sora had to admit, with his now stubbier legs and arms, it was a bit of a challenge to fight. Nonetheless, Sora smacked it in the head before it reeled back and hissed at him, opening its face and showing off the slug inside in the process. While continuing to fight on, Sora noticed some heartless move in on Kopaka while he is fighting the other two rahkshi.

Kopaka notices this too, but still continues to focus on the rahkshi until the heartless get too close for comfort. Kopaka then switches to a more defensive strategy, hitting and defeating a heartless every time he deflects a rahkshi's attack. It would truly looked magnificent to an outside audience. Eventually, Kopaka mask morphs into an entirely new looking mask that seemed to give him the power of super speed as he defeated the remaining heartless and hit the rahkshi a few more times before switching back to his perfered mask. The brown rahkshi's staff illuminates with the same energy that was seen in the village before blasting out and being guarded against by Kopaka, however the force is too great and knocks Kopaka off the cliff.

"Kopaka!" Sora shouts, distracting him enough so that the blue rahkshi attempts to perform what is essentially an overhead stab with its staff. Unfortunately for it, Sora recovers quickly enough to dodge the strike by sliding under the rahkshi and delivering a blast of blizzara to the chest, freezing it in place.

The other two rahkshi look at Sora and consider their options. That key weapon looked powerful and their father may want it. They could get that or go after their original target. The rahkshi make their choice my somehow floating in the air and flying towards the direction Kopaka, Takua, and Jaller went. Sora switches his key chain back to Kingdom Key and uses it to snowboard down the hill.

When he gets down he finds Takua with the mask of light on the water, using Kopaka's shield as a raft, paddling away from the battle. However this doesn't deter them as they just fly past the water towards Takua. Sora casts thunderaga on the two unsuspecting slugs, knocking them down into the water. Kopaka then walks up to the edge with his now reassembled double sword and says.

"Rahkshi, washed and chilled." He then sticks one end of his sword into the lake causing it to freeze over. One of the rahkshi's hands shoots up in an attempt to grab Takua, but it is denied this as the frost reaches up to it and encases it in ice. Kopaka removes his sword and walks up to Takua to check on him without a word. Jaller and Sora follow not long after. Kopaka picks up his shield as Takua removes his foot from the frozen lake and gets up.

"Good moves." Kopaka compliments.

"Even I get lucky sometimes." Takua responds.

"Not luck." Kopaka says. "It's what you do that makes a hero." He moves Takua's mask, which was moved off its proper position i the escape, back to it's original position. The group the hear chirping as pukku is seen running towards them.

"No! Stop Pukku!" Jaller exclaims.

"Pukku!" Takua exclaims at the same time Jaller says the name. Pukku the plows Takua over onto his back, licking him like a dog would. "Wow! She musta come come all the way through the jungle!" He exclaims.

"She must really think highly of you." Sora says.

"Yeah. Sorry for leaving you in Le-wahi Pukku." Takua apologizes. Pukku temporarily stops the licking only to continue again. It was obvious all was forgiven.

"Not bad. Maybe Pukku should be the herald, eh toa Kopaka-" Jaller is cut off as the group realizes he isn't there. They then catch a glimpse of Kopaka walking away from them on the hill they just came from. "He just left us here." Jaller complains.

"He must see to his village." Takua defends.

"Right. He should help other while he can. Meanwhile, we have a different mission and I'm sure we can pull it off without Kopaka or Lewa." Sora assures. This seems to lift up everyones moral.

"Right. Lets go." Takua says before the group jump back on Pukku and take off.


	4. Unity

The group then approach a cave within a mountain. Beside its entrance was a stone with some dialect written on it that Sora couldn't understand. Luckily he didn't have to wonder what it said.

"Onu-koro highway." Takua reads out. "Doesn't look like its been used in a while. We don't have a light stone." The mask then takes its cue to glow and function like a flash light.

"Ha! Who needs light stones." Jaller retorts before the group head in. Jaller leads the way for awhile until he looks back to the group. "Where's Takua?" He asks. Sora looks behind himself and confirms Takua's absence.

"I don't know. Think he got lost?" Sora asks.

"Maybe distracted. Found and interesting rock formation or something. Takua looking for stuff like that was how we got into this mess." Jaller says. The two along with Pukku backtrack a little. "Takua!" Jaller calls. Luckily, he didn't have to call anymore as they found Takua quickly. "The mask is pointing this way." The group then gets back on track. "So where'd you wander off to?" Jaller asks.

"Jaller... um... about the mask." Takua inquires.

"What about it? Are you ready to take it! Finally!" Jaller asks with excitement.

"I can't. I can't go with you." Takua sighs.

"What?" Jaller asks with a hint of anger in his voice. "Why?"

"I- I can't explain." Takua answers.

"Just try, Takua. I'm sure we can understand." Sora says.

"No." Takua replies nervously. "You, uh, wouldn't understand."

"Oh, well thats just great. First you stick me with your duty and the you ditch me!?" Jaller exclaims.

"My duty's to myself. I quit! Just take the mask and go." Takua answers as he walks away, Pukku following him.

"Fine. But I won't give up. We'll find the seventh toa weather you're the true herald or not!" Jaller yells to him. Sora watches the break up between the two friends and the situation can't help but feel familiar. Like in his first adventure when he found Riku and invited him to join him and Donald and Goofy only for him to disappear. Difference was the circumstances here were slightly different.

"You coming Sora?" Jaller asks.

"Yeah." Sora follows him out of the cave. It was awhile before the two started talking again.

"Some nerve with Takua right. You ever had a friend that abandoned you at an important time?" Jaller asks. Sora once again, thinks back to his first adventure.

"Two actually, but they both came back around." Sora explains. "Maybe Takua will to." Jaller just huffs at his response. The two eventually reach the end of the cave and arrive at the nase of what looked to be some mountains.

"I could be wrong, but I think this is the other side of Ko-wahi." Jaller explains. The mask shines up the mountains indicating the two must go up there.

"I see a path that will lead us over the mountains, but its still a climb up." Sora informs.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Jaller states before putting the mask in his back pack and begin climbing. As the two climb, a conversation starts up again. "So, Sora, what was your island like?" Jaller asks.

"Well they were actually two islands. The larger main island where the town is at and a smaller play island where the kids play at when they're old enough." Sora explains.

"Kids?" Jaller asks.

"Yeah. You know, the little guys around 5-12 years old. You guys don't have those?" Sora asks.

"Uh, we could. We don't actually know any of our ages. We awoke one day on the Ta-wahi beach with no memory of how we got there." Jaller explains.

"Really? Nothing?" Sora asks.

"No. If it weren't for the turaga, we probably wouldn't be here today." Jaller says.

"Who are the turaga?" Sora asks.

"The leaders of each village. Six, just like the toa and the villages. There's Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Nuju, and Whenua." Jaller says.

"What are they like?" Sora asks.

"I can't really speak for all of them since I only know Vakama, and only just met with Nokama and Onewa." Jaller explains. "Vakama is wise. He gets visions from the future from the great fire which has been burning for a long time he says. When we woke up, he and the other turaga knew exactly what we had to do to survive."

"Oh. Reminds me of another friend I have. Yen Sid." Sora explains. "Do you know anything about him from before you woke up?" Sora asks. Jaller pauses.

"I never actually thought to ask." Jaller reveals. The two then get to the path. As they are about to take a rest, a tremor sends Sora, toppling over the edge with Jaller grabbing him before falls. Jaller also falls over but grabs the ledge, saving himself and Sora for now. The group then here something approaching.

"Heartless?" Sora asks.

"Maybe Rahkshi?" Jaller suggests. The thing suddenly gets close enough to them.

"Grab on!" A familiar voice demands before a weird looking stick pops out from edge. Jaller takes it immediately and he, along with Sora, are swung onto the back of Pukku. They can then see who saved them. Takua had come back.

"Well well well, what ever happened to ' I quit'?" Jaller asks.

"I could have, but I didn't." Takua responds. Sora only smiles at his theory being right. Takua then gets grimm. "Bad news. More rahkshi. They've taken Onu-koro."

"The mask of light was never at Onu-koro." Jaller states.

"They don't wang the mask, they're looking for the herald." Takua claims.

"You sure they were after the herald?" Jaller asks.

"Oh, yeah! Real sure!" Takua affirms.

"But, Takua, that would imply you are the herald." Sora says.

"Well, maybe I am, and I just couldn't bring myself to admit it." Takua sheepishly replies. "Sorry for leaving you guys."

"Its alright. you came back in the end." Sora says before looking to Jaller.

"I guess he's right. You did come back. And its nice to have you back my friend." Jaller says. The group continue their way up the path and through the mountain.


	5. Duty

"Kini-nui! The great temple!" Jaller says in awe as the group approaches a large stone craving of a big metal face.

"No way. We've been all over the island just to wind up here!?" Takua exclaims, clearly disappointed.

"Why not? It's a special place." Jaller says.

"I think it looks cool." Sora comments. Jaller shoots him a thumbs up in response to this.

"Are you sure this thing is working right?" Takua asks before grabbing the mask and shaking it furiously. After doing this, the mask begins to glow more brightly before shooting a beam of light at the stone head, destroying a small portion of it. "Opps."

"Whoa! What did you do!?" Jaller asks. After the chaos has settled, Jaller speaks again. "This is it. The seventh toa must be here." Three creatures of red, white, and black appear amidst the rubble. "Rahkshi! Gimme the mask." Jaller takes it from Takua.

"Jaller, no! We both know the mask chose me. I'm the true herald." Takua protests.

"Are you sure? Even now?" Jaller asks.

"Yes I'm am the herald." Takua takes back the mask. "And I say run!" The three turn and run away from the rahkshi, only to meet with the three rahkshi they previously encountered.

"Now what?" Jaller says as he takes out his short sword. Then, a large dark creature materializes nearby.

"Uh... what is that?" Takua fearfully asks.

"It's a darkside!" Sora exclaims as he summons his keyblade. Just then, a bright light shines off in the distance as three more figures appear. Sora recognizes one of them as toa Lewa. The other two were red and blue. The three jumped down and pulled out their weapons, the red one's being two fire themed swords while the blue one's were two small axes.

"Toa! Great! You can get us out of here!" Takua exclaims.

"We are done running." The red bionicle says. (The most most recognizable name in the franchise.) Then, the ground begins rumbling. A hand pops out of the ground near the matoran and out of it pops three more toa, one of them being Kopaka while the other two were black and brown. The brown one had what looked like double bladed knives while the black one was lacking a weapon. (Mata Nui knows why he doesn't have his chainsaws.)

"Brothers, we thought we lost you." The blue one says.

"And you might of, if it weren't for our icey friend." Black indicates Kopaka.

"Now, as one!" The red one commands, Sora guessed this was the Tahu that Jaller was talking about earlier. The six then form a shield, deflecting a blast from one of the groups of rahkshi. "We will not be broken."

This reminded Sora of the time in the keyblade grave yard where everyone (minus Kairi) had come together to help defeat Xehanort. The toa displayed the same teamwork as they did. As they leapt into battle, Sora thought it best he deal with the heartless.

"Jaller, watch Takua. I'm gonna take down that darkside." Sora declares before leaping in towards it. The darkside smashes its fist into the ground, creating some kind of dark vortex around it. Sora begins hitting its immobile arm until it is pulled out of the ground. Sora then switches to his "Memory" keyblade and form changes it to it's plasma pistol mode where he unloads plasma into the darksides head effortlessly defeating it. "Man, these guys are a joke now adays." Sora comments. He looks over to see the toa have finished with defeating the rahkshi too. Well, most of them.

The red rahkshi gets back up from being immobilized by Gali earlier. It sets its sights on Jaller and Takua, firing a fear blast that hits Takua. Takua is paralyzed by fear and can do nothing as the rahkshi moves in for the killing blow, however Jaller leaps into the way, hugging onto the rahkshi's staff and seemingly being affected by the fear emanating from it. The rahkshi the throws Jaller away like trash. Takua runs up to him.

"I'm supposed to make the sacrifice." Takua says as he cradles his friend.

"No. The duty was mine." Jaller takes the mask of light and gives it to Takua. "You'll know who you are. You were always different." Jaller then limps as his heart light fades. Sora and the toa can only watch as Jaller dies. Sora would be crying of matoran could cry. He made so many new friends today and still was unable to save many of them. First Kairi, then Church, then Skids, Ravage, and now Jaller. Sora only comes back to reality when he notices Takua is glowing. He is wearing the mask of light! Takua glows even more brightly as his limbs extend and the kohli stick in his hand shifts into a scythe. His colour scheme reverts to a white and gold with silver as opposed to his red and blue. Then his transformation was complete.

"I am Takanuva! Toa of light!" Takanuva declares his new name. He then fires off a beam of light, disintegrating the rahkshi. He then fires a second one at the stone head, destroying it and turning it his own face from when he was a matoran. He then stashes his scythe on his back and carries Jaller's body through the group to be quickly buried.

**Elsewhere**

**"So, it has begun my brother. Even without the help of these new shadow rahi, it will soon end."**

**Back to the group**

Jaller had been quickly buried while some more people had shown up. They didn't look like matoran, so Sora assumed they were the turaga that Jaller was talking about. Takanuva was looking at Jallers mask as the orange turaga began walking towards him.

"All this? Just to discover who I am?" Takanuva questions.

"You have finally found your own story." orange comments. "And still you seek answers. Mata Nui is wiser than all, the path you walked was not be here but HERE!" He uses his staff to point to Takanuva's heart. "You understand. Your destiny is clear."

"My duty is clear. Jallers sacrifice will not be in vain." Takanuva says before leaving the turaga with Sora.

"Ah, you must be the one from my vision." He says, approaching Sora.

"Um, excuse me?" Sora asks.

"You are the one from another dimension who is here on his own quest for light." He says. Sora can only drop his jaw at how he knew despite not meeting. "Worry, not. I will not tell the others. I am turaga Vakama." He introduces.

"I'm Sora." Sora says, quickly overcoming his initial shock.

"Curious, you don't have a kanohi Olmak on your person. How did you get here?" Vakama asks.

"Oh, I used the keyblade." Sora says, summoning it to show him.

"Strange. I have never encountered a weapon like this before. Careful, I sense it is a powerful artifact, best not to let the Makuta have it." Vakama says.

"Oh he can't. Only I can wield kingdom key here." Sora assures.

"I see. Now I sense something is troubling you?" Vakama says.

"Uh, yes sir." Sora sighs. "It's just, very recently all I've been able to do is watch my friends die. Before I even got here I lost four other good friends. The first is actually why I'm here."

"I see." Vakama says. "I can sense the second made his choice while three and four's time simply came. But what of one? could you tell me about them?"

"She is Kairi and she was struck down by another force of darkness. I know she can be saved, is just need to find where her heart fled to." Sora says.

"Hmmm, I sensed a similar fate for young Jaller. But how he will return if he even does, I do not know." Vakama says. "I ask you to stay for the final confrontation with the Makuta. It is Takanuva's destiny to fight with him, but that does not mean we cannot be supportive." He asks.

"Of coarse. I'll always stand by a friend." Sora says.

"I am happy to here that. Now, let us go with the others." Vakama says before the two do just that.

The toa nuva had finished building some sort of vehicle out of the remaining rahkshi parts as the two arrived.

"Not much room in this transport, where will we all sit brother?" The brown toa, Pohatu, asks.

"You won't. You shall not join me." Takanuva states.

"But united our power defeated the rahkshi!" Pohatu argues.

"Yes, it will certainly take nothing less to defeat the Makuta." Tahu agrees.

"I have but one destiny. Yours lie with the matoran and the turaga. Gather them and wait for my return." Takanuva orders before hopping on his transport and ridding it down the hole Kopaka, Pohatu, and the black toa, Onua, came from. Down towards his destiny.


	6. Destiny

After awhile of waiting, a blue matoran crawls out of the hole Takanuva went in. She was carrying Jallers mask which was placed on the hover vehicle earlier.

"I bring word from Takanuva." She says. "He wants us to follow. We are to awaken Mata Nui today!" Everyone gasps at the news and begins discussing, well, anything!

The "A light among the shadows." Vakama whispers. "The prophecy is fulfilled! We must go!" A brown turaga approaches Vakama.

"If we descend into those tunnels ,we may never return!" He brings up. Everyone then begins arguing over weather to go down or not.

"Friends!" The blue matoran calls out.

"Silence!" Vakama orders.

"This island is a great and wonder-us place. Never have any been as blessed as we are to live in such a paradise." She continues. "I loved my home, and Jaller loved it too. But above all, Jaller respected his duty. Let us repay him by doing our duty. Let us remember him by fulfilling our destiny."

"She's right!" Sora calls out. "If it were anyone of us, Jaller would be down there in a heartbeat. I understand you have doubts about confronting the big bad. So did I when I confronted mine back home. But we need to be there for others who for sure will be there to fight it and for people who can't fight it. Takanuva is counting on us. Even if I might not return, I'm going."

"Let us go forward together! Let us awaken the great spirit!" She finishes. Everyone cheers as the matoran holds up the mask, after it dies down, she makes her way over to Sora. "Thanks, for helping me convince them. I'm Hali."

"I'm Sora." Sora introduces. "Now, lets go help out friend." It was hard, but the group scaled down the hole to the bottom where a long corridor awaited them. They easily walked through and arrived at the Makuta's base. The door was destroyed, so the group just walked in. Inside it was dark and possibly foggy with what looked like some sort of green pillars holding up the place. Sora wondered if Xehanort and/or any of organization 13 would hang out here if given the chance.

**"An audience gathers for your final failure, toa of light."** A dark voice says. Sora then sees the Makuta, a behemoth of a robot carrying some sort of spear and armour looking to be an extremely dark red with some green added in. If Makuta were a word, intimidating would be it in every sense.

"Maybe they will not see me win today, but the matoran will go on, and some day they will triumph!" Takanuva declares.

**"You actually believe I would let them return?"** Makuta asks Takanuva before launching some sort of shadow ball at the entrance, collapsing it and sealing off their only means of escape. **"They will not leave." **Makuta declares. Takanuva dives down from a pillar towards the Makuta. He fires a shadow ball at the toa intended to destroy him, but he catches it with his scythe, turning it into a light ball, before doing a flip and launching it back at the Makuta, sending him flying away down one of his halls.

Once this is over, everyone gathers round to make sure the Makuta is defeated. However, he begins to rise again.

**"Well played toa." **He says as he makes it to his feet. **"Now, I will protect Mata Nui from you." **Protect him? Sora thinks. Thankfully Takanuva expresses this for him.

"Protect him?"

**"Sleep spares him pain. Awake, he suffers." **Makuta explains.

"You are not protecting him!" Takanuva shouts.

**"My duty is to the mask of shadows." **Makuta declares. Takanuva puts away his scythe.

"Then lets take a closer look, behind that mask!" He declares before leaping at the Makuta, trying to remove his mask as the opposition attempts to prevent him from doing so. Eventually the two fall into a pool of some sort of silver liquid. What emerges shocks them all. It was Takanuva and Makuta fused together.

"Mata nui!" Vakama exclaims. The mask of shadows and light were two halves joined together to make a single mask. The being had Makuta's legs and torso while having Takanuva's arms.

**"Light has revealed the will of Mata Nui! Our brother must be awakened!"** It booms. Even though its voice was a mixture of Takanuva and Makuta, Sora could tell that, thankfully, Takanuva was in control. The being hoists up a door and uses its body to keep it up while everyone else ran inside. **"Hold little one." **It says to Hali. **"That mask needs life." **Sora watches as Hali hands over Jallers mask. It then somehow begins to revive Jaller using the mask, rematerializing his body into it somehow.

"I have seen many things, but I don't think I've seen anything like that." Sora says as Jallers heart-light turns back on and he awakens.

"Jaller." Hali whispers as she hoists him up. It then becomes clear that Takanuva can't hold the door open much longer. The three move away to a safe distance as he struggles.

"Get out of there!" Jaller exclaims but it is too late. The door has collapsed on top of Takanuva, killing him and Makuta. His mask slides out as the dust settles.

"This can't be it for Takanuva!" Sora exclaims.

"It is not." Vakama says as he takes the mask. "Come." He motions them to follow into the next room. "Let us awaken the great spirit." One the floor is the same symbol that the silver water made up in the Makuta's domain while on the wall is a large carving of the kanohi hau (which just so happened to be the mask Jaller is wearing). Vakama directs Hali over unto one of the three circles. "Unity." He says as light surrounds her. He then puts Jaller on the circle farthest from her. "Duty." Jaller is surrounded by light. He then places the mask on the centre circle. "Destiny!" The mask begins spinning as light surrounds it. The light then forms into a toa nuva body and fades to reveal Takanuva.

"How?" Sora asks.

"I think, Mata Nui is not done with dear Takanuva yet. He still has something to do, whatever it maybe, he's here." Vakama answers.

"Your alive!" Jaller exclaims. "Kohli head, you cold have been Makuta bummed."

"Could have been, but I'm not." Takanuva says. A gate then opens from within the stone mask that leads to the outside, unto the Ta-wahi beach.

"Well, I guess this is it. The Makuta is defeated so what now?" Jaller asks as they reach the surface.

"Prepare the boats. It is time we return." Vakama says.

"Return? Where?" Hali asks.

"Why, Metru Nui." Vakama answers. "Gather all the matoran on the island, We have a story to tell everyone." The toa leave to do as their turaga asks.

"Hey, since we're done with our quest we can help you with yours now." Jaller tells Sora.

"Thanks guys. But you can't come with me." Sora says.

"What, why not?" Jaller asks.

"Its my duty not to reveal anything about that Jaller, I'm sorry. Besides, it seems you have somewhere else to go." Sora says.

"But you were there for us so we need to be there for you." Jaller argues.

"You will always be with me, in my heart, just like I will always be with you." Sora says. Jaller takes a moment before answering.

"I guess so. I wish you complete your quest Sora."

"As do I." Hali says.

"I think its safe to say everyone here wishes you well." Takanuva says. "Also, before you go take this key chain I found in the Makuta's lair. I think its mean't for your keyblade." He hands him a keychain that has the strange symbol on it from earlier.

"Thanks." Sora says as he accepts the keychain. He then turns to walk into the charred forest of Ta-koro.

"Sora, you will find your light. I know it." Takanuva calls out to him.

"Thanks! We'll meet again. I promise." Sora calls out before disappearing into the forest. Once the group is out of eyesight, Sora creates another portal taking him to a new world. After he leaves a ta-matoran pops out from one of the trees. He had a pakari and was entirely red and more importantly, had seen the whole thing.

"Well, you don't see that every day." He says before walking out of the forest.

**Location: ?**

** "Another key bearer is coming. This is going much better than anticipated. Soon I will be free!" **

Next: Kingdom Hearts: Lets Just Live


End file.
